1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sports activity protection belts and multi-purpose belt packs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sports activity protection belt having a padded member of multi-layer configuration and to a multi-layered multi-purpose belt pack, where each layer performs particular functions and acts in complementary fashion to provide a particularly effective belt or belt pack. The multi-layered member is secured about the waist of its user by a belt member to provide either abdominal protection or multi-functional storage utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of various padding and other protective equipment for use during sports activity is known. More specifically, sports activity protection apparatus heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of different objectives and requirements. While these devices may fulfill their respective, particularly claimed objectives and requirements, the aforementioned devices do not disclose a sports activity protection apparatus and method of use such as Applicant's present invention.
Known sports activity protection apparatuses are hampered by limitations overcome by Applicant invention. More specifically, devices known in the art do not provide a protection mechanism that is both light weight and particularly effective in absorbing and distributing shock. In fact, those skilled in the art largely agree that a glaring limitation associated with such products is remaining light enough to avoid hindering sports performance while offering adequate protection. While there are known products that may secure about the waist or torso of a sports player, such products sacrifice mobility for the benefit of more protection, and vice versa. After all, until now, protection devices have not been able to offer adequate shock absorption while remaining light enough to be worn while running at full speed.
Those playing sports games, such as soccer, where there is a likelihood of having contact with sports balls or other players would be well served to be equipped with a device such as the present invention. That is, those playing such games would greatly benefit from a device that could be worn during games or practice, with no detrimental effect to performance, while offering superior protection. As will be fully discussed, Applicant's invention, through a novel arrangement of component parts, provides such an apparatus.
Similarly, the use of utility belts is also well known in the art. Such prior art belts are generally designed to serve a single need, such as to hold tools or money. Whereas these belts fulfill such limited functionality, they are not designed to provide a multi-purpose belt such as that described by the present invention. The utility belts in the prior art have limitations as to their functionality and accessibility. These belts tend to be cumbersome and heavy, limiting both the usefulness and length of wearing time for the user. Until now, utility belts have not been able to meet the wide variety of needs of the modern user.
For those traveling, commuting, hiking, shopping, or engaging in any other activity where it would be beneficial to have a multi-purpose belt pack which enables hands-free storage for numerous items and yet also permits ready access to these items, Applicant's invention provides a convenient and versatile solution.